Fortuitous Rapture
by Martel29655
Summary: I suck at writing summaries. It's night time and Wolfwood goes into Vash's room to talk. What happens? WolfwoodVash


I don't own Trigun or any of the characters.

* * *

Vash awoke to have Wolfwood staring at him, cigarette in hand waiting to be lit. He couldn't help but smile. He liked talking to Wolfwood. But it was too early in the morning to talk. They had a big day ahead of them. Vash didn't know what they were going to do, but he knew it was going to be a big day. Days are always big when you're Vash the Stampede. That was one thing Wolfwood understood that the insurance girls didn't. He never got a moment of rest because everyone was after his head. "What do you want?" Vash yawned.

"You know what I want," Wolfwood said lighting his cigarette.

"If I tell you I honestly don't know what you're talking about will you hurt me?" Vash asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Wolfwood said, "Love and peace, remember. We don't hit people."

"I wouldn't mind if you hit me," Vash sighed, "Everyone says I deserve it." He was now fully awake and sitting up to stare into Wolfwood's cobalt eyes.

"I'm not a sadist," Wolfwood said. Vash blushed at the thought of being hurt by Wolfwood or was it at the thought of giving Wolfwood pleasure by letting himself be hurt. He really wasn't sure. "What about you? Are you a masochist?" Vash just continued to stare at him. "I'm kidding." Wolfwood laughed. "God, lighten up." Vash too chuckled. He didn't want Wolfwood to know what was going on in his head. Neither of them were gay. Vash was sure of it, but what if Wolfwood was gay. Would he take Vash the way he wanted to be taken? "Are you okay?" Wolfwood had noticed Vash's staring at him.

"I'm fine," Vash laughed, "What made you think otherwise?"

"You're just kind of staring into space," Wolfwood said taking a drag of his cigarette.

Vash blushed even brighter. He had been found out. Or had he? Wolfwood said he was staring into space. He never said that he thought Vash was staring at him. "I was just thinking," Vash said.

"What about?" Wolfwood asked.

"What about?" Vash repeated, "Well…" He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't just tell Wolfwood he wanted to have sex with him. "I was thinking about life."

"What about life?" Wolfwood asked, "That's a pretty broad subject."

"Just the way we take it for granted," Vash said. Damn was he a good liar. "I mean look at you for instance. You smoke when you have nothing better to do and it's killing you."

"When did you begin to care what I do to my body?" Wolfwood asked, "I always smoke, you never said anything before."

"I'm sorry," Vash said, "It's none of my business what you want to do to yourself."

"What were you really thinking about?" Wolfwood asked tossing his cigarette to the side.

"That's what I was thinking about," Vash said, "Just life in general."

"I know that isn't true," Wolfwood put his face close to Vash's, "What were you really thinking about?" Vash could feel Wolfwood's breath on his face. He moaned and he wasn't quite sure why. Was Wolfwood turning him on that much? Or was he just lonely from the lack of sex. There comes a time in your life where you need to lose it. Vash must have reached that point. "Talk to me." Wolfwood kissed Vash, a small peck, but enough to make Vash's pants suddenly constricting. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Vash moaned. Wolfwood placed his hand on Vash's thigh. "Why are you doing this?"

Wolfwood was surprised by the question. "Why am I doing what?" Wolfwood asked.

"Making me feel like this," Vash said, "I've never felt like this in all of my life."

"Felt like what?" Wolfwood asked. He noticed what Vash meant when he tried to slide his hand over only to hit Vash's hard member. "Vash…" He couldn't finish Vash kissed him before he had the chance. His tongue dove into Wolfwood's mouth like never before. It explored every area of that man's mouth. Vash never wanted to leave that moment. "Vash, I'm not sure this is right."

"Why?" Vash asked, "Do you not want to be here with me?"

"I love being here with you but…" Wolfwood couldn't speak. He didn't want to tell Vash the truth. "I've never had sex with a man before."

"You've got me beat," Vash sat back against the wall.

"What do you mean I've got you beat?" Wolfwood asked, "I've never had sex with a man and you've never had sex with a man. That makes us equal."

"You're not as smart as everyone thinks," Vash said. Wolfwood just stared at him. Vash whispered in his ear, "I'm a virgin." Wolfwood looked shocked. Vash just blushed he wasn't sure what to say now. Being a virgin was a total deal breaker in most people's books.

"Why?" Wolfwood asked, "I mean you're pretty."

"Looks aren't everything," Vash said, "I've never really been in love with anyone I could have sex with."

"Love doesn't matter," Wolfwood said, "I mean I guess it matters, but not when you're a virgin."

"Then you're saying that when you lost it you didn't do it for love?" Vash asked, "I can't imagine losing my virginity solely because everyone says I have to. God and you're a priest."

"I thought you would have realized by now that I'm not a very good priest," Wolfwood said, "I do whatever I want. I shoot guns, smoke, have sex, and all those other things you don't do."

"I shoot guns," Vash said. Wolfwood scoffed at him. "What's that for? I could have sex too if you'd just let me."

"I'm not sure you understand," Wolfwood said, "If we were to have sex I'd be claiming you." Vash shrugged. "It would hurt." Again Vash shrugged. None of that mattered to him as long as they were together. "I want to do this right. We're not just doing it because we're bored. We're in love, right?"

"I think I love you," Vash said, "Do you think you love me?"

"I _do _love you," Wolfwood said, "When it's really love there's no thinking involved."

"I love you," Vash said, "Can I kiss you again?" Wolfwood could tell Vash was nervous so he nodded. Vash smiled and dove in for another passionate kiss. Wolfwood tore off Vash's red coat. Vash pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Wolfwood asked.

"I don't want you to see me," Vash said.

"That's not fair," Wolfwood said, "I'm going to let you see me." Vash shook his head. "You can see me first if it makes you feel better." Now Vash nodded. Wolfwood wasn't sure if it was the fairest thing, but he allowed his nervous lover to remove his shirt revealing tanned skin. "Why do you stay dressed all the time anyway? It's no wonder you're still a virgin."

"I'm not very attractive underneath my clothes," Vash said, "I have more than a few scars."

"I don't care," Wolfwood said, "We're not having sex based on looks, it's based on how much we love each other."

"I'm ready," Vash said putting Wolfwood's hands to his chest to remove his shirt. Slowly Wolfwood took off Vash's shirt and took a moment to stare at him. He couldn't find words to describe it. He had never known one man could hold so many scars. Vash knew what Wolfwood was thinking and he looked away.

"No Vash, it's fine," Wolfwood said, "I love your scars." Wolfwood kissed a scar on Vash's left shoulder.

"You're lying," Vash said, "But thank you."

"There will be time for thanks after," Wolfwood said kissing Vash's neck, "right now we need to work on blood flow." Vash blushed; he had never given a man an erection before. "Unless you want to do it to me. You're already prepared."

"I'm not prepared," Vash said, "I've never had sex before." He hesitated to finish. "I'm not sure I could do it."

"Good, I've been dying to fuck something," Wolfwood said. Vash began to wonder if that was the only reason Wolfwood was agreeing to it. "Come on now Vash." Wolfwood kissed another one of Vash's scars, one right on his navel. Vash moaned as Wolfwood flicked his tongue in and out of the hole.

"Wolfwood," Vash moaned as he ran his fingers through his lover's dusky hair. He tugged on it slightly, but Wolfwood was okay with the pain as long as he was making Vash happy.

"Hey, don't get too much out of this," Wolfwood said, "We're supposed to be working with my blood flow." Vash smiled. The truth was just the moans escaping from Vash were enough to make Wolfwood hard. His pants were tighter than usual. He knew he just needed a little more. Wolfwood kissed Vash again. Vash began fidgeting with Wolfwood's belt. Vash's touch alone made Wolfwood as hard as he needed to be. "I'm ready." Wolfwood moaned as Vash undid his belt. In return Wolfwood removed Vash's pants leaving only his midnight blue boxers. Wolfwood hesitated taking them off because Vash began breathing heavily. "You ready?" Vash nodded. "I know you're lying."

"You're killing the mood," Vash said.

"How would you know anything about the mood?" Wolfwood asked, "You're a virgin."

"Not for long," Vash said before kissing his lover. Wolfwood could tell Vash wanted it so he was going to give it to him. He was going to give it to him like he had never before. Wolfwood removed the blue article of clothing holding him back from getting what he wanted. Vash correctly positioned his hips for Wolfwood's entry, but Wolfwood didn't respond. "What's wrong?" Vash noticed Wolfwood going through his drawers. "What are you looking for?" Vash sat up.

"Lube dumbass," Wolfwood said, "I can't fuck you without lube." Wolfwood continued searching until he found some Vaseline. Vash gave him a confused stare. "Asses don't make their own like vaginas do." Vash gave him a nod of understanding. Wolfwood ran his hand up and down his shaft applying the lubricant. Wolfwood gripped his lover's slim waist. "Are you ready?" As a response Vash again positioned his hips for Wolfwood's ingress. "I'm going to count this off for you." Vash nodded as he closed his turquoise eyes. "One…two…three." Wolfwood entered Vash on three. Vash moaned as Wolfwood hit his prostate.

"Please don't stop," Vash moaned, "Don't ever stop."

"I won't," Wolfwood promised before kissing Vash.

---

Vash was now sleeping and Wolfwood was getting ready to go back to his own room. "I love you Vash," Wolfwood said. He left the room after kissing him. Vash was now his and he couldn't wait to do it again.

* * *

This is my first Trigun fanfiction, so don't be too mean. Please review!


End file.
